


Before the Choice

by KuroInu1213



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses-Path of Two Kings [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, Claude teases too much, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Comedy, Escape, Foreshadowing, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Prologue, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, flustered Dimitri, mysterious woman in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroInu1213/pseuds/KuroInu1213
Summary: This is placed before Byleth teachs as a professor in the game. I wanted to make a story with the three lords together since you don't get enough of that in the game (ugh I wish that could happen). But it will be right up to the choice she will have to make. (I'm putting Byleth as a she cuz I feel that's supposed to be the canon Byleth).
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses-Path of Two Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060172





	Before the Choice

A tall, blonde man in black, silver and a blue runs as fast as he could, holding on to his lance, trying to find his comrade after saw his comrade make a run after the attempt to shot the bandit that has been chasing after him and his other comrade.

“Claude! Claude!” he screamed. Then heard a grunt from a small, ashen haired girl with the red cape holding an axe. He heard her collapse. He then turns as he looks back and calls out, “Edelgard!”

He stops and he runs back quickly as he picks her up and puts her on his back, she sighs, “Dimitri, I am fine.”

“You tripped and could be hurt, there is no time to examine what happened. I can run and carry you.” He replied as he ran. He picked up the sent of pine as he runs off the path and into the forest.

She was annoyed and asked, “Dimitri! Why would Claude be in the forest?”

“I smell pine.” He stated.

“So?”

“He smells like pine”

“Okay? There are trees here.”

“But not pine trees, those are only in the boarders of the Alliance and Almyra.”

“Okay I can approve that answer, but why?”

“Strategy possibly?”

“Well he is lean and being in a forest can slow them down.” She mutters as Dimitri calls out for Claude.

“Claude! Claude!” He shouts as he continues running not caring if a twig or two hits Edelgard.

“Ow, Dimitri you need to be gentler!” She complained,

“Well an ally is in danger, isn’t he?”

“Granted. But I’m sure he’s fine right?”

“El- Edelgard, these are bandits and we don’t know anything about how he handles his enemies. He could be hurt. I don’t want what happened to Godfrey happen to him. The Alliance could be at jeopardy.” He said going through the trees.

“Well, I understand but they have the other nobles, though right? I just think the knights need to handle this one. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Aw Dimitri has a soft spot for me already, Huh?” A mysterious voice appears as the prince looks shocked as he looks behind and sees a lean, tan brown hair man with a bow an arrow appears from the shadows.

“Claude!” Both Dimitri and Edelgard said.

“I am hurt though Edelgard, you don’t seem to care about me or Fodlan at all huh?” Claude says as he has a sarcastic tone to him as he starts walking. Dimitri follows suit.

“Oh, I do, that’s why I say the knights should’ve taken care of this. We are each other’s only protection now, and we barely know each other and barely skilled in combat.”

“Ah, but you got two men who’s seen a battle or two, but we only get a little princess who we don’t even know how she can wield an axe.”

Edelgard grunts as in frustration Dimitri looks nervously as he utters out, “Claude…”

“You just don’t trust us, isn’t that right?” Claude pointed out. Dimitri looks back at her as her face admits defeat.

“It’s fine that you don’t trust us. I understand, I was in your shoes once. But know we have similar interest to make it out alive.” Claude insisted.

“Agreed. Let’s work together. Who knows, maybe one day we will remember this and laugh out it. Right?” Dimitri added on.

“Alright, for now… After all they seemed to be slowed down let’s try to find the knights or at least get to the monastery.” Edelgard said as holds on to Dimitri’s back. Dimitri smiles back at her as Claude took notice. Dimitri and Claude then look up and sniffed out a wonderful scent he’s never smelled before. Then hears a voice sing.

_Blooming flower, growing from the ground_

_Pray, do tell, can I ask, so I will know_

_why is it that you fight?_

_Why kill, with all your might? You know life can’t be this way._

_One that looks into the blue moon,_

_Can you hear, can you hear the flower fields_

_Their cries that cry of pain, as their petals rip away._

_Their cries are the key for peace._

Claude looks concerned as he looks around to find where the voice is coming from and point to the to the right and asks, “Want to follow it?”

Dimitri’s face gains a tint of red; he then gulps and nods. Edelgard looks in disbelief, “You guys are seriously going to find a voice? Especially when we are running from Bandits?”

“Why not, we are in a mysterious sealed forest aren’t we?” Claude teased, “This is the part of the story where the three heroes, which is us, gains some mysterious whatever it is from a beautiful mysterious woman, or man, that will help us on our adventure. All we have to do is follow the voice.”

“Or maybe it’s a monster that is drawing us in to eat us.” Edelgard protested.

“It smells familiar to me though,” Dimitri added, “Let’s just try this out. Cautiously. Okay?”

They both nodded as they follow the voice.

_As the spring comes along the wind,_

_And the winter snow will fade._

_Will your voice reach their ears?_

_As you look onto the sky_

_Trembling before our eyes_

_Will you reach out as you cry?_

The trio then starts to notice blowing across the wind trees that drape of purple flowers.

“This is mysterious, I’ve never seen these flowers before ever even from where I came from,” Claude commented.

Edelgard nodded in agreement. Dimitri asks, “Are they even native to Fodlan?”

“Never seen them in the empire. Nor seen records or rumors. These flowers would’ve definitely had some.”

“Agreed,” Dimitri said. The trio then noticed the trees where starting to have more and more of them as the moonlight became brighter to them. Dimitri looks up, “This is a beautiful night, a perfect on to just think and contemplate.”

“Yeah, it is, I’m for some reason more at ease now.” Edelgard added on as they kept moving forward.

_One that takes those along the wind._

_You seek the truth, yet you will hide yours too._

_When you take, you shall give, As, you search for your own dreams_

_How is it you show your love?_

Claude breathes heavily, “I wonder who owns this voice, I wonder what secrets they have.”

“Are you really trying to focus on secrets Claude?”

“I’m curious too. Like, why are they singing in the middle of the forest?”

“Maybe the spirit of one?” Claude sneers.

“Oh, please those are only in Fables.”

“You gotta be more imaginative, your imperial highness.”

“Oh, please, Yo-“

Dimitri shushes the both of them and whispers, “We are close.”

“Oh,” Claude mutters quietly as he follows Dimitri’s cue with tiptoeing. Then they see a clearing as Dimitri and Claude walk low to the bush that boarders the forest and clearing.

_When the spring waters the flower field,_

_Or gazes to the howling moon._

_Will you reach out of give in?_

The three see the owner of the voice is a slender person with mid-length, dual-green hair and small pointed ears. The person is sitting on her knees singing to the moon holding they arm. But they can only see their back so they couldn’t tell if they where a man or a woman. They were at awe as the wind blew while the flowers drift along with it. Claude looks at Dimitri as he stares as if he’s met the person before.

_As the voices fade away_

_I will sing upon their place._

_So, they will finally know,_

_Your name._

“Well Claude was right on beauty,” Edelgard commented

“I mean we haven’t seen the front yet.” Claude whispers. Dimitri shushes them again. Then the person gets up and turns revealing the face to be that of a young woman. The Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri look in shock

“You know it’s better now that you expose yourself.” The person said glaring towards the trio’s way.

Claude sprint’s up, “Well, your beautiness! We where just aweing your beautiful voice and didn’t want to interrupt.”

“I see, Well come you three. One of you seems to be hurt.” The woman said. Dimitri gulps and he gets up nervously with Edelagrd still on his back as he walks towards her and Claude follows.

“Now place her down.” She orders as Dimitri did what she said and has her to attempt to walk. Edelgard grunts as she places down her left foot and immediately gets down on her knees. The woman then sits in front of her and asks, “Can you lay your legs down for me?”

Edelgard nods then does what she is told. The woman then places her hands on her ankle and breathes as a green light glew under her hand. The woman asks, “Tell me what happened. It seems like you broke it.”

“I don’t want to say,” She mutters.

“Why?” The woman asks.

“They’ll laugh.”

“No, we won’t. We have more courtesy since we are somewhat in a predicament.” Dimitri said while trying to act cool.

“Fine, I tripped on a big root.” Edelgard confessed. A huge quiet chuckle came from Claude. Dimitri looks back with a poker face along with the woman and Edelgard looks flustered and mad.

“Sorry I’m sorry, She just has this hug-“

“Claude.” Dimitri said.

“Sorry I won’t say anything else.”

The woman utters quietly, “He really is like his father.”

“What?” Claude asked.

“Nothing.” She replied and let go of Edelgard’s ankle. “Does it feel better? Can you move it.”

Edelgard moves around her ankle and doesn’t feel any pain. “It’s fully healed. Thank you so much, how can we repay you?”

“No need, I offered help and I need no repayment. Besides the blonde said that you are in a predicament. Right?” The woman said.

“Um right, we are or were being chased by bandits.” Dimitri said nervously.

“Bandits huh? Well I can help you out of the forest if that’s fine, People can get lost in here for days. It should help you escape to where your need to go.”

“Really?!” The three said in unison.

“Yes, I know this forest off the top of my head.” The woman said as she gets up. Once she got up, she brushes off the dust from her clothes and starts to walk. Claude just noticed Dimitri’s face go red since he noticed her outfit was a unique dancer’s outfit flowing with one slit with white fabrics draping her waist down as her arms has black covering going along with golden accessories. 

“Having a crush, are you?”

“N-no, she just has a beautiful outfit.” Dimitri says

“and body,” Claude whispers to his ear as he gets flustered. “Oh please she’s your type isn’t she?”

“My type? Huh? What about you Claude aren’t you?”

“She’s a beauty, but lacking in particular areas ya know,” Claude said gesturing around the chest.

“It is a nice size bigger than Ede-“ Dimitri stopped himself then the two look back at Edelgard as she looks furious.

“Having a nice chat?” She asks.

“Yeah, not to say you don’t ha-“

“Don’t you guys want help?” The woman asked. The all look alert. Claude said, “We are coming”

They all start walking.

“She is beautiful, that I can say” Edelgard comments, as a hint if red goes on her face. Then proceeds to walk faster after the woman. 

The two men both catch up as the follow the woman.

“Um, so, what or who exactly are you?” Dimitri asks nervously

“I am no one and nothing, yet I’m everywhere.” The woman replied.

“What can we call you?” Edelgard asks. The woman kept on walking ignoring the question. Edelgard got little annoyed. Until the woman stops then her ears perked, and she said, “Stay low”

They all went low at once as an arrow shot them as a bandit jumped from behind them.

“We see them!” A guy yelled.

“Hm they must’ve spread out.” The woman commented.

“And more than we thought.” Claude added as he draws a bow and shoots his leg. The bandit grunts and kneels in pain as more of the appear from the shrubs behind him.

The woman gets up and orders, “Stay low and run,”

Then claws grew from her nails as she takes out a short blade from under her skirt. She throws the dagger at another bandit’s shoulder and blast another off using the spell Luna.

Dimitri watches as more bandits run towards the woman. He holds his lance tightly and grunts, “I can’t just let her fight alone. I’m going into help.”

“Aye, with that I’ll make the shots. What will you to your Imperialness?”

Edelgard goes in stance and said, “This is the first time we can all agree on something.”

Then Dimitri and Edelgard charged towards the mob. Dimitri swings his lance as he uses it has his shield as he punches the bandits and Edelgard uses the blunt end of her axe to him them. Claude would hit his opponents in their limbs to make them either run or stay down.

Once the horde of bandits either left or are unconscious the woman sighed and asked, “Why didn’t you guys run?”

“You helped us out, we weren’t going to leave you alone.” Edelgard said.

“I’d could’ve taken care of them by myself you know. I’m not a nor-“

“We weren’t going to leave fight a horde of bandits like that. It wouldn’t be right. I couldn’t live with myself if I’d fled while you were fighting alone. No matter how strong you are.” Dimitri exclaimed as Claude nodded. The woman giggles as she starts to walk. The trio looks in confusion as she turns, “So for an act of kindness, I do you a favor back. It can be anything you guys desire, to the best of my abilities.”

“Anything?” Dimitri asked.

“Anything.” She confirmed.

“Like anything anything, no tricks?” Edelgard asked

“Yep” the woman nodded. “But I can only be one even if its just for one person.”

The trio huddled as Claude asked, “What should we ask for then? And no Dimitri not a date with her.”

“Please I am not Sylvian.” Dimitri grunted is displeasure. The mutters on, “that was kind of insensitive you know.”

Claude laughs, “Gotcha, Edelgard?”

“What could’ve benefit all three of us actually?” She asks

“Maybe a fortune telling?” Claude asked.

“A psychic could do that; even so would it be true?” Edelgard said.

“I mean we should see; the pointy ears give me ‘I’m not a regular human’ vibes. More like, I’m mysterious and can give you powers and such, like in fables.”

“I supposed you are right,” Dimitri commented, “I mean her voice isn’t like any human voice I’ve heard before anyways. Along with her scent. It smells like the purple flowers. No one that I know smells like that.”

“Agreed, she did sense the arrow before it hit us as well.” Edelgard said. She then turns to her and asks, “I have a question, could you tell us our future?”

“To an extent. To be frank the future depends on the choice of a Child of Fate.” The woman said.

“Huh, Child of Fate? What do you mean by that?” Claude asks.

“Well, in my village I was taught there are a handful of children in this world that are known as the Children of Fate, on which their choices and possible leadership decide on others destiny. So, whatever they choose. No matter how small, can change the outcome of destiny.”

“So are we one of those Children,”

“No, but you do play a role. One of you is a Child of Ideals, one is the Child of Change and one is the Child of Justice.”

“What does that do?” Dimitri asks.

“Do you truly desire this as your wish? It would be considering me telling you the future.”

The three looked at each other then nodded.

“Okay, I will inform you, the Child of Fate will be what unlocks your fullest potential. Based on the Child’s Choice will be Fodlan’s future.”

“I see,” Edelgard said as she looks as if she’s lost in thought.

“Wait what village is this?” Claude asks.

“The one that few has heard of and very few have seen.” The woman replied. She then puts her hands together as Edelgard looks alert. “Now let’s get going, we wouldn’t want those pesky bandits to come back right?”

The three nods as the woman starts walking again.

The group walks together for a bit while trying to get out of this forest as Claude nudges on Dimitri’s arm and whispers to his ear, “They are both quite lookers huh?”

“Claude what are you talking about?” Dimitri whispers back.

“I mean how the girls walk you know. Like their backs.”

“Okay and why are you bothering me about this?”

“To know what type of girl you like. I want to know so I know what to do to charm you.”

“Real- what?!”

Claude chuckles, “I jester I jester. But that mysterious girl does have a really nic-“

Dimitri interrupts, “Claude as much as I agree with you, you need to rest-“

“I can hear you guys you know” The woman interrupted as she looks back. Edelgard looks at them with deadeyes. The woman continues, “I appreciate the appeal, but I don’t think I’d be… well received if we were to get married, since I’m “not a regular human’?”

“Uh... um How so?” Dimitri asked as he flustered up even the thought of kissing her.

“Also, I’m assuming your friend is doing this to get your reaction, it’s his way of flirting.” the woman added on as she avoids Dimitri’s question avoiding the question.

“Why you gotta run the fun, he’s so cute when he’s flustered like that.” Claude growled.

She points forward as a clearance is seen as she avoids Claude’s question. The woman says, “You are out of the forest now. Past there is a house of mercenaries. They know what to do and are very nice people. Treat them well.”

She then walks past them as she turns back.

“Wait you aren’t coming with us?” Claude asks.

“Why should I? I can also help distract the bandits if they come my way.” She stated. She smiles, “You will also meet someone important there, so best be wise we part here. We will meet again, hopefully in better circumstances.”

Then she vanishes.

Dimitri looked confused, “Where did she-“

“Never mind that there’s a house at the other side of the clearance, we should go in and ask for assistance,” Edelgard suggested

“Agreed, though maybe we should come back another time to find out who she is.”

“Possibly a deity, or a spirit?” Dimitri questioned, “Dedue, my Vassal, he told me about the many deities in Duscur that watched over the land. And that she might be one.”

“You’ve seen her before, too?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes, but that’s a long stor- Wait what do you mean by too?” Dimitri asked.

“Um it’d be nice to exchanged stories about the supposed diety, but we got trouble, so lets make haste to these mercenaries,” Claude interrupted.

The two nod as they run along with Claude to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> The song's melody resembles that of 'Euterpe' from Guilty Crown since I love that song and it suits the vibe (at least in my head) I just changed up the lyrics to make it more suited for three houses representing Dimitri, Claude, Edelagrd and Byleth, since it was supposed to be like a part of the prophecy and I can't make an original melody like that. So it's like foreshadowing.


End file.
